


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Future fic? Maybe??, Hey you 4 ShinJay shippers come get y'alls food, Love Confessions, M/M, Takes place a year after Wondrous Christmas Carol, i don't know how to tag, no beta we die like men, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: After the incident last year, HELIOS is keeping an eye out for any strange behavior around Christmas, particularly in Green East. Shin uses this as an opportunity to get a certain hero's attention.
Relationships: Jay Kidman/Shin (HELIOS Rising Heroes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Mutual Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about Shin's very...odd? behavior towards Jay in the ongoing event, sooooo...here's a whole fic about Shin being a flirty gayass and Jay being totally oblivious (until the end ofc).

‘Twas the week before Christmas, and throughout Green East...everyone was celebrating, except a certain beast. 

Shin stood in an alley, glaring at the citizens grinning while walking around, discussing something he despised: Christmas. Christmas this, Christmas that...it was annoying. Almost TOO annoying. And Shin couldn’t do a thing about it, as people were taking precautions to make sure that there wasn’t a repeat of last year. Shin sighed, reminiscing about last year...he’d gotten close to totally getting rid of Christmas in Green East as well as Yellow West, but then someone stepped in. Two people, actually. Shin had a fuzzy memory of one of them...some shy kid who was about as depressing as Siams, and then...him. Mister Superhero, Jay Kidman. Shin smiled slightly, thinking about him. 

It was a bit sickening how noble he was about defending Christmas, but it was also a bit...impressive? Shin thought back to that day...and was a bit sickened by how willing he was to do something for a hero, even if it would also benefit him. But Jay wasn’t just any other hero...there was something different about him. Something that...made his heart pound? Shin shook his head, feeling confused. “Ah, this is such a bother…” Shin sighed, and stared out into the crowds of people walking amidst the snow and lights. Then, he got an idea. 

“Well, Mister Superhero’s the one who caused this confusion, so he’s gonna fix it.” Smirking, Shin stepped out into the crowd and began humming. People glanced at him, but nobody paid any attention. That wouldn’t do. Shin stepped into a crowd and attacked a man leaving the church. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. People screamed and ran away quickly. Shin laughed, knowing that this was definitely enough to get some heroes sent in. However...the hero who approached him was definitely not Jay. A ginger kid who was swinging around on glowing green strings. Shin glared at him, and shouted “Where’s Jay?!” The hero looked confused. “Jay-paisen and Asch-paisen are on their way!”

Shin rolled his eyes, but moved quickly to fight Billy. After not very long, Billy was tired out and tied up in his own strings. Out of the corner of his eye, Shin noticed two heroes running towards him. He lifted Billy up and threw him towards Asch, catching him off-guard and knocking him off-balance. Jay walked towards Shin and glared at him. “You. Are you making this a yearly thing, causing trouble around Christmas?!” Shin smirked. “I didn’t plan to until about ten minutes ago~” Jay was confused. Shin noticed his confusion and walked forwards, until there was about an inch of space between them. “I was simply confused about something, Mister Superhero. And I think I need your help to figure out what’s going on.”

Jay stepped back. “You’re pretty bold to think I’d help you after you not only attacked innocent citizens, but one of my rookies as well.” He spat. Shin rolled his eyes. “What other way would I get your attention?” Jay shook his head. “That isn’t my problem. Now get out of here, I won’t hesitate to fight you if you cause any more trouble.” Jay walked away, made sure that Asch and Billy were okay, then the three of them left, leaving Shin standing alone in the street. “Well, that just won’t do.” Shin muttered, immediately thinking of another plan.

For the next few days, Shin followed Jay everywhere. Waiting around HELIOS Tower until he left, then sneaking up on him and trying to talk to him. No matter how many times Jay would attempt to push him away, Shin would come right back. Jay didn’t have a clue what Shin’s goal was, as Shin would ask weird questions such as “hey, wanna go get a drink somewhere?” or “did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?” On the night before Christmas Eve, Jay entered the tower, exhausted after Shin bothering him almost all day. 

“I see you spent another day with your boyfriend.” Billy commented, attempting to sound nonchalant but grinning like an idiot. This shocked Jay, he immediately turned around, face getting slightly red. “Huh?! Billy, what do you mean?” He asked. Now it was Billy’s turn to be confused. “You mean you and that Eclipse guy aren’t dating?” Jay shook his head and sighed. “He was just following me around and bothering me.” Billy looked a bit confused, but laughed.

“He was being really obvious, Jay-paisen. He was totally flirting with you, he was even blushing!!”

Jay’s face got even redder at this statement. “He was...oh. Makes a lot of sense now.” He buried his face in his hands. Billy giggled. “You reeeeeally need to talk to him, Jay-paisen!” Jay sighed. “Even if he does...well, he’s a villain! I’m a hero!! That'll never work out! Plus, that’s...isn’t it morally wrong for a hero to date a villain?” Billy listened to Jay’s questions for a while, then sighed. “Jay-paisennnnn! It’s not morally wrong, and even if it would be frowned upon for you guys to date, I’ll keep your secret!! Wait…” Billy noticed how red Jay’s face was, and laughed again. “WOW! You like him too?!”


	2. Christmas Eve Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an almost sleepless night debating it and trying to figure out his feelings, Jay goes to talk to Shin with the mindset "well, what's the worst that could happen?" Needless to say, the "worst" definitely happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, welcome to the chapter that will make you go >///<

Jay took a deep breath before stepping out of HELIOS Tower. To his surprise, Shin didn’t immediately jump out at him from somewhere hidden. He glanced around, but there was no sight of him. Without much of a thought about it, Jay walked into town. It was quite a bit emptier than yesterday, which was odd but not too surprising. It was Christmas eve, after all. He walked around aimlessly, searching for Shin, but not finding him. After a while, Jay was ready to give up, until he saw someone standing alone on the beach. It was Shin. 

Jay approached him. Shin turned around, and smiled slightly. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t come.” He said. Jay stood next to him. “Listen, I…” He began to say, but Shin put a finger over his mouth. “I know. You’re gonna say something about how you can’t do this, how it’s wrong, how you’d never love me.” Shin’s smile turned to a look of genuine sadness. He sighed and muttered “knew you could never love a poisonous snake…” Jay looked at him, concerned. “Shin, you don’t normally act like this. Are you okay?” He asked. Shin glared at him, a few tears leaking out of his eyes. “No!! The past week, all you’ve been doing is pushing me away, being rude to me...villains have feelings too, you know?!” Shin shoved Jay and sat down in the sand. 

After regaining his balance, Jay sat down next to the now-crying Shin. “Listen, I...I’m sorry.” Shin looked over at him, tears still rolling down his face. “Do you mean it?” He asked. Jay nodded. Shin sighed, and wiped the tears off his face. Then I guess...well...Jay, there’s something I want to tell you.” But this time, it was Jay who signaled for Shin to be quiet. “Don’t tell me now. Let’s just...get a bit closer before you say it, alright?” He smiled. Shin’s face lit up. 

Until the sun began to set, Shin dragged Jay around town, the two visiting every place they could think of. It had begun to snow, and the sun was quickly disappearing under the horizon. As the two walked back to the beach, Jay looked shocked. “Wait! Oh shit...the Dear Hero Project is tonight!! I can’t believe I forgot!” He said, running away, Shin followed him, asking him to wait, but Jay stopped. He grabbed Shin’s hands. “Listen. Wait for me, okay? I’ll be back afterwards. I promise.” Jay ran away as Shin stood there. He was blushing furiously and only managed to mutter “o...kay…”

The Dear Hero Project went just as well as, if not better than, last year’s. Surprisingly, Jay barely thought about Shin at all. He was a hero, after all, and his personal life shouldn’t take priority over his duties. A bit hypocritical as he was almost sure he had feelings for Shin, but that didn’t matter. After the event ended, Jay watched the other heroes return to HELIOS Tower, and he started walking back to the beach. 

“Sure took a while.” Shin laughed as Jay approached him. Jay sighed. “Sorry, but I can’t skip something as important as that.” Shin shook his head and wrapped his arms around him. “Didn’t think I’d ever say this, especially to a hero, but I understand. Now, are you ready to hear what I have to say?” Jay took a deep breath. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Shin stepped back and nodded. “Listen Jay...I...I love you. I guess I’ve been feeling that way for a while, but I only realized what it is recently. I really wanted to tell you, but you kept pushing me away...I’m just so glad that you listened.” After that, Shin was quiet. Jay felt his heart pounding. 

“Shin. I...I want to tell you I feel the same, and I do. But we can’t be together...you’re a villain, I’m a hero. Even if we kept it secret, I still wouldn’t feel right about it.” Jay looked like he was about to cry. Shin stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Jay again. “Jay...I’m so sorry that I’m hurting you like this. But please...you don’t need to feel bad about this. I know neither of us can stop, but...maybe we can compromise? We’re different people outside of being heroes and villains, after all. And nobody has to know, right? It’s not hurting anyone.” Jay still looked guilty, so Shin gently grabbed his hand, pulled him even closer, and kissed him on the lips. 

Jay smiled, then laughed. “Alright, alright...well, maybe we can make it work.” Shin looked like he was going to cry happy tears. “R-really...I love you, Jay!!” He shouted. Jay laughed, and replied “I love you too, Shin.”

‘Twas the night before Christmas, and those two are in love, their smiles shining brighter than the many stars above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent almost three hours on this,,,but I hope all of you had fun reading it!! Happy holidays!


End file.
